Operation Cailey
by RunningInTheRainx
Summary: When the gang is tired of Bailey and Cody not confessing their feelings, they decide to take it to their own hands and make a plan that they're hoping it will get them together. Will the plan work? T just for safety.The real chapter 3 is up!
1. Operation Cailey!

**Hey everyone! The idea for this story is in my mind for a long time, and everytime i'm thinking about it, i'm imagining new parts for the story. I was allways to lazy to write it but i finally did!**  
**So i hope you'll enjoy it. Please review! **  
**Oh and i dont own Suite Life and blah blah blah.**

"How long do you think they're staring each other?" London asked amazed as she looked at her two friends while their eyes locked at the other's eyes. She wondered what were they thinking, and why they're staring at someone for such a long time? I mean, it won't surprise her if they'll stare at her for a long time; she's like the most beautiful girl on Earth!

"My guess is ten minutes." Zack threw his guess to the air.

"Actually, it's twelve minutes." Woody corrected him. "And I've been counting!" he added.

"The point is, they're both over heels for each other and they don't confessing their true feelings!" Zack exclaim. Cody liked Bailey since they first met, and he's love grew day by day until he fell in love with her. Zack never thought Bailey felt the same, but he noticed some changes in Bailey behavior next to and with Cody after this festival he did for Bailey, so Bailey liked Cody too, so what's the problem to just confess? Zack always told Cody to just tell Bailey how he truly felt, but every time he chickened out.

"Yeah, too bad we can't make them confess." London pointed out still doing her manicure.

"London, you're brilliant!" Zack shouted and everyone stared at him

"I am?" London asked disbelievingly. "She does?" Woody joined her shock.

"No, that just something people say when someone gave the other a good idea. Anyway, listen we _can_ make them to be together." Zack whispered so the love birds won't hear, in fact they are too busy staring in each other to hear something besides their thoughts, if they heard, they would interrupt and deny all long time ago.

"And how exactly we're going to that?" Woody asked in hesitation.

"Just meet me in my cabin at eight o'clock and I'll explain all." Zack said before he left, leaving his two friends with questioning looks.

Zack played a video game till he heard a knock. He looked at his clock and saw It's 19:55 pm.  
they're early, and he hated when people are coming earlier than someone expat them to be.  
He went to open the door to find Woody, Addison, London and two people he never expected to see: Mr. Mosbey and Miss. Tutwiler.

"We've brought people to help us." London said.

"Mr. Mosbey, Mss. Tut, what are you doing here?" Zack asked not trying to hide his surprise.

"Well, I've known Cody for years now and I guess I want him to be happy. Besides you need me so I won't punish you of all the tricks you going to do." Mr. Mosbey said and Zack couldn't argue with that.

"And I just think they are perfect for each other." Miss. Tut added.

"Well let's start then, I want to start the first phase of our plan tomorrow." Zack said and everyone sat on the bed. In the room there was a board hanging on the wall.

"Okay, first of all, we need a name for our plan, any suggestions?" Zack asked and everyone looked at him blankly. "Come on, people think!" Zack demanded and everyone started to think.

"Oh! What about 'The Plan to Get Bailey and Cody Together'?" London suggested.

"Too long, maybe we'll do it acronym?" Mosbey offered.

"The tptgbac"t? I don't think so." Miss. T deleted the idea right away.

"I know! Operation Bailey and Cody!" Zack exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't click" Woody said. "I know, Operation Cailey!" Woody exclaimed, too.

"What's Cailey?" Addison asked and everyone waited for Woody answer.

"Cody plus Bailey equals Cailey! It's like Brangelina, just nobody cares from them." Woody explained. Everyone seemed to think for a second but finally everyone agreed to this name and a "yes" and a "Let's go for it" heard in the air.

"Okay, so our official name is Operation Cailey." Zack stated while writing it on the board with big letters. Woody was overjoyed that he came up with an awesome name. "So now, we need to start planning phase one- to make them say to someone of us they like each other, this phase called – _confess to us_."

"Brilliant name, Zack." Mosbey pointed out.

"Why, thank you!" Zack said excited, obviously not noticing the sarcasm in Mosbey tone.

"Okay, so Cody knows he has a crush on Bailey and also admitted it in front of us. Our problem is Bailey. London has Bailey told you she has a crush on Cody?" Zack asked London who clearly, didn't paid attention. "London? London!" Zack practically yelled.

"What?" London said annoyed that someone interrupted her texting Chelsea.

"Give me your phone." London gave Zack her phone. "All of your phones." Zack said before she could bring other one. "That's my only phone, since the last time I'm limited to one phone at week!" London said annoyed and everyone stared at her.

"Anyway, London, did Bailey tell you she likes Cody?" Zack asked again impatient.

"No, when I asked her last week she said she only sees him as a friend and than changed the subject. And I think she's denying it not just to me, to herself too."

"So we need to get her to admit to herself and one of us she likes Cody. But the question is how?" Zack wondered.

"Oh I know! Jealousy, one time I wanted someone to see he likes me so I made him jealous and the day after it he asked me out." Miss. Tut said with a dreamy smile."But than he ran away with some bar singer." She added and her smile faded.

"Okay, so how we going to make Bailey jealous?" Addison asked avoiding Miss. T comment.

"So our name needs to change, right? What about, _Phase One: Make B jealous_." Woody suggested. "Why 'B'?" Zack asked.

"If someone will find the notebook we're writing the plan at, we need then not to find out who we're talking about." Woody explained.

"Oh I know how we're going to make Bailey jealous." Miss. Tut said and everyone listened. After everyone agreed for what Miss. T suggested everyone said they'll meet in the sky deck tomorrow morning to stat phase one. As everyone went out from Zack's cabin they couldn't not wonder if their plan will work, and more important- if Cody and Bailey will ever be together.


	2. Things Dont Go As Expected

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, it's means a lot. Sorry it took me like forever to upload this chapter. I've been really busy and i had a little black writer but it's gone now :) This chapter is really long because i wanted phase one will be all in one chapter so it came out long, like 1,800 words. Enjoy!  
**

Cody Martin woke up for a beautiful Sunday. He was surprised not to see Woody, his lazy roommate, not in bed. Woody never gets up early; Cody usually wakes him up for lunch. He deleted the though of Woody getting up early and thought maybe he's the one who overslept. He watched his watch and it's showed 9:00 am. That's weird, he thought, Woody _did_ wake up early. It made him suspicions but he decided to let go of it and hang out on the Sky deck.  
When he was on the sky deck there wasn't any signal for Zack, Woody, Bailey or London, which was odd because Zack supposed to be at work and London supposed to be talking to some old lady and tell her how hideous her cloth are and Woody supposed to be at the Pizza buffet (which was only open on Sundays). He went to the smoothie bar and ordered a smoothie. He decided to wait for his friends.

* * *

Zack, Woody, London and Addison watched Cody drinking his smoothie from behind a planet.  
"Okay, this is it guys, the first phase. Everyone knows their part?" Zack asked and everyone nodded. He noticed Addison eating a candy. He didn't mind at first, but than he remembered what happens to Addison when she eats sweets. "Addison, what did I tell you about eating sweets while doing our plan?" Zack asked softly and worried.

"Not to eat them." Addison answered still eating her candy.

"So, why do _you_ have a candy?" Zack asked anxious.

"Uh, Woody gave it to me and he said 'now it's not _while_ our plan, it's_ before_ our plan' and I was like 'you're right!' and he smiled and I took a bite and it was good! So I took another bite and another and another!" She explained quickly, shoving her candy to her mouth, which caused her to talk in a full mouth and 'Mmmhhh' were the only sounds coming from her mouth. Zack turned around slowly with an irritable glare to face Woody.

"Why are you staring at me like a hungry lion that hasn't eaten for three days and you finally succeeded to hunt a lamb and I ate all your lamb?" Woody asked concerned while backing down in defense. His description was amusing because that's exactly what Woody would do.  
"Woody," Zack said calmly and put his hand on his shoulder. "THIS IS _WHILE_ OUR PLAN!" Zack yelled. It's not enough he had one stupid rich girl, a stupid hungry guy and two stressful old people on his team, he also had a hipper girl who had important part in the plan and now can't be understood!

"Oh," Woody mumbled with understanding.

"How can Addison make Bailey jealous now? The minute she'll open her mouth Cody will find excuse to leave!" Zack exclaimed worrying about his brilliant plan, well Miss. Tut's plan.  
What will he do now? Woody practically ruined the plan! He spotted Marcus in his corner of his eye carrying a few bags. Marcus went to Jordan Sparks party for a few days, Zack and everyone begged him for him to let them joined him, but he always refused no matter what they did (and they did a lot). But Marcus was supposed to get back next week. Zack wondered why he came back early but put it aside and focused in the falling-apart-plan. He approached Marcus with hope he'll save his precious plan.

"Marcus!" Zack called running to him. Marcus followed the voice to find the man who called him. He spotted Zack running to him with a hope in his eyes. He hoped no one will notice for his return and asked why he came back so early, he didn't want to remember the _most_ embracing thing has ever happened to him. He thanked to god the paparazzi weren't around to take a shot of him in that embracing moment. After what happened he cannot look at Jordan's eyes again.

"Hey," Marcus greeted.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you! I need your help -" Zack paused as the thought of why Marcus is here crossed his mind again. "Wait, what are you doing here so early?"

"I- uh, missed you guys!" He lied. Zack didn't buy it, he came back early from meeting some celebrities and hot parties with hot chicks just because he missed them?

"You missed us?"

"Yep, you know me, how I always missing people!" he said with a nervous laugh. Zack knew something happened but he let it go for now to find a solution for this plan, he knew very well that Marcus will come up with something.

"Anyway, I really need your help."

"Sure what is it?"Marcus agreed. He was relieved Zack didn't ask more questions. So Zack told him everything, starting with the twelve-minutes-staring to Addison eating a candy.

Marcus laughed, "The girl _stared twelve_ _minutes _at him and she doesn't know she likes him? Miss. Tut has a plan? And a good one! I don't know if to laugh or cry. Mr. Mosbey in the plan too? HA!" Zack waited till Marcus stopped laughing, but he didn't stop.

"Marcus, focus! We need a plan B to Phase One!" Zack tried to make Marcus to stop laughing.

"Okay, I'm good. I have a plan. Tell London to do her part and tell Addison… We no longer need her servers." Marcus said between chuckles and went to the girl's cabins with Zack right behind him.

"Marcus, why are we at the girl's cabins?" Zack asked unknowingly. Marcus didn't respond; he walked at the hall looking for a specific cabin. Marcus stopped in front a cabin's door and knocked on it. A girl in about Zack's age opened the door. Zack looked at her; she had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes just like Cody.

"Marcus?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Hello, Ashley."

* * *

_"We're doing the plan. Start your part."_

Zack told London on the phone. She said a quick "okay," and hanged up.  
London went to her cabin. She knew Bailey will be there as usual studding. She needed to do her plan now; to keep Bailey busy and with her until Zack will tell her to start her part.

London sat next to Bailey, "Hey Bailey, what are you doing?" London asked incidentally.

"Studding," Bailey responded in an obvious tone. She wanted to go on studding but she just couldn't when London's big eyes stared at her. "London what do you want?"

London planned to answer her until she god a text massage from Zack:

_"Bring her to the Sky Deck."_

"Let's go to the Sky Deck!" London stated and dragged Bailey to the Sky Deck. Bailey wanted to protest but she discovered London is much more powerful than her.

* * *

Cody looked at his watch. It's nearly noon and he hasn't seen anyone. He thought about leaving until he saw a gorgeous girl sitting next to him. He couldn't to not stare at her. The girl caught Cody staring at her a smiled a faint smile. Cody looked away immediately embraced.

"That will be 2.25 dollars." He heard the cashier say to the girl.

She looked at her bag, "Oh crap, I forgot my wallet at my cabin."

"It's on me." Cody said, handing over the money to the cashier.

"Thanks," the girl said with a thankful smile, "I'm Ashley."

"Cody," he said with a smile, shaking her hand. They kept talking and knowing each other. She laughed of the stories Cody told her of him and Zack. Ashley told him she was from California, her parents divorced and she had one little sister.

"Ow!" Ashley moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something in my eye," she said, rubbing her eye. "Can you get it out?" Cody nodded as she came closer to him. He could feel her breath on his face. He looked in her eyes. They were beautiful, _more than _Bailey's, he thought. He blew her eye and they stayed like this, staring in each other eyes. Was he falling for her? He couldn't be, he loved Bailey, or was he? Before he had time to think about it more, he found himself leaning, and so did she.

Bailey groaned as she struggled by London's holding. When they arrived to the Sky Deck London finally let go Bailey. London spotted Cody with a beautiful girl. It was weird for because the plan was Addison was supposed to be the girl with Cody. Oh well, she thought.

"Here's Cody!" London said innocently pointing to Cody. Bailey looked at him laughing with some girl, a pretty girl.

"Yeah, let's say hi to him." Bailey said walking to Cody's direction.

London grabbed Bailey's arm, "Are you crazy or just want to ruin his chance?! Look at him; he actually has a chance with her. I think he likes her. "She looked at Cody, She thinks Cady really likes her, and if he is, that's bad."Oh! You do want to ruin his chance, do you?"

"No," Bailey said, "I've told one-hundred times, I don't like Cody more than a friend!"

"Uh-ha," London said rolling her eyes, "Look how she's laughing! I guess she likes him too, Cody is no where to be funny." Bailey disagreed with her; Cody is a very funny guy. When she's sad he always come and brightens her day. But she reminded silence so London won't bag her about Cody. But the girl and Cody _did_ seem to have a good time. Not she cared.

The girl seemed to be leaning to Cody, she pointed to her eye. Bailey wondered what she was doing.

"Look, she's doing the I-have-something-in-my-eye trick!" London answered Bailey's question. Bailey couldn't not to think of how pathetic it was. She knew for sure Cody wouldn't fall for that. But she soon found out she was mistaken and Cody _did_ fell for that. But how can he fall for that? He's too smart to know what's going on. Or maybe he did know what's going on and he _still_ cooperated with her?

Bailey's thought were interrupted by London, "Look they're staring each other! Aw, they look so cute together." London looked at Bailey's face. A confused expression was on her face. She's probably _re_-thinking about her feelings for Cody, London thought. London's eyes widened as she watched Cody and the girl leaning for a kiss. It wasn't on the plan! The plan was: Addison (well now the girl) flirts with Cody, laughs with him maybe hugging and touching, Bailey jealous and that's it! Kissing was _not_ supposed to be! She knew there were changes, maybe this one of the changes. "Look, they're about to kiss? Won't you stop her from taking your guy?" Bailey bit her lower lip. She stopped listening to London. She focused on how to stop then from kissing. She knew she had short time to prevent the unwanted occasion. She didn't know why she felt this way, she didn't like it either, and she only knew that Cody won't kiss this girl.

Bailey took out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number. She heard the ring of his phone and she saw he just kept leaning and he ignored his phone.

"Who are you calling?" London asked curious. Bailey just ignored her and waited for Cody's answer.

* * *

**That's it, told ya ot's long. Dont forget to review!**


	3. Two Girls Like The Same Guy

Cody and Ashley were inches apart from kissing. Ashley heard Cody's phone ringing, but she just ignored it. She forgot completely why she was even talking to Cody in the first place. The plan was clear; flirting with Cody so Bailey will get jealous. She was specifically told to not kiss him, so Cody won't fall for her or try to give up Bailey just because he kissed someone, and will think he has a chance to get over her. She couldn't help it, though. He was so sweet, so kind, so... Irresistible. His red, soft, kissable lips were _begging_ her to kiss him.

Unlike Ashley, Cody didn't hear his phone ringing. He was too deep in thoughts to hear it. He was so confused, his feelings were mixed up. On one side, he loved Bailey, but in the other, He was about to kiss some girl he just met. Was he in loved with Bailey? Yes. Why was he going to kiss some other girl? He didn't know himself. He started questioning his feeling toward Bailey. He thought that in the second he'll kiss her, he'll know if he likes Bailey or Ashley.

Just when their lips were about to meet for a kiss, Cody heard his phone. The ringing caused him to re-think about his plan. He moved away from Ashley and straight up. Ashley was surprised by Cody's reaction but she knew he had done right.

"Hello?" Cody answered while turning around, not seeing the caller ID. He was questioning his decision to answer his phone instead of kissing Ashley.

Bailey was thrilled he answered her and not kissed that girl. But why she was so happy?

"Hey, Cody, am I interrupting something?" _yes_, he was about to say, But than he recognized Bailey's voice. His heart wasn't pounding like it used to do every time he saw her or heard her voice.

"Bailey?" he asked to make sure it was really her.

"Yeah, don't you recognize my voice?" she asked kind of offended.

"Yeah, just wanted to be sure. So, what's up?" He waited for the butterflies to appear in his stomach like everytime he has connection with her, but they _never _came. Cody wondered if he was over Bailey, and if it was because of Ashley.

What was she going to say? _'Nothing, just wanting you not to kiss that girl, and I don't know why. ' _

"I was, uh, just wondering if I can have your notes for the History test." She lied.

"We don't have History test." He stated confused.

"Oh, we don't? Thanks for the information, uh, bye!" She hanged up, leaving Cody really confused.

"Sorry about that," he said turning back to find Ashley was gone. "Ashley?" that was a weird day; First, he can't find his friends, than he almost kissed an amazing girl, and when his about to kiss her, he receive a weird phone call from Bailey, and when he hanged up, Ashley was gone.

* * *

Bailey sighed after she hanged up. She was more than confused. Why was she feeling so angry when she saw Cody with that girl? Why was she so happy when he answered her? And why she felt butterflies when she heard his voice and she couldn't help but smile?

London had a smirk on her face, "So you called Cody, huh?" when Bailey didn't responded London continued talking, "That's really weird you felt calling him for a History notes just when he was about to kiss some girl, who _isn't you_."

"I-I really need those notes." Bailey answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, but if I remember right, we don't have a History test. And I know for sure we don't have because Miss. Tut informing me everytime we have a test with a hope I'll learn." London laughed, "Yeah like that's going to happen." she added jokingly. Bailey just rolled her eyes. "It's okay to like Cody, although I don't understand what you see in him."

"London, for the last time, I do _not_ like Cody!" Bailey assured her. She was more than annoyed that London kept telling her something she's not.

"Oh, you're not?" London asked slowly.

"No!"

"So explain this, why were you staring at him yesterday for twelve minutes?"

"I did not-"

"Yes, you did, and _we_ have been counted."

"What do you mean by '_we'_?" Bailey asked suspicious.

"Don't change the subject!" London demanded, "And explain another thing, why you have stopped Cody from kissing that girl, and than making up excuses of some History test we don't have?" Bailey sighed. London was right, and she knew it. She was denying it to herself for a long time now. She always told herself that she doesn't like him, she just like him as a friend. That she only appreciated his qualities and only observing him when she was staring at him. But the truth was, she liked him, and a lot, and she felt jealous when she saw him with this girl, and she needed to stop denying it to herself, and the others.

Bailey sighed heavily again, "Fine, you're right. I do like Cody, happy?"

* * *

Ashley ran away as soon as Cody answered his phone to the girl's cabin. What was she doing? She can't kiss him, and she knew that. So why was she about to kiss him? Sure he was cute, kind, caring, sweet and smart. She could say he was a total package. But she can't like him, she knew him for like half an hour! How could she fall for him that quick? She promised to herself to be careful this time, not to fall too quick. She didn't want her heart to be broken again.

"What was that?" Zack asked annoyed behind her. She knew it will come.

"What was what?" She played innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You two almost kissed!" He exclaimed, "We agreed- no kissing!"

She sighed, "I know,"

"So why-"

"Because," she paused, "I like him."

"What?" Zack and Marcus both said in shock.

"I said, I like him."

"B-but, you said… Y-you were- you were broken hearted like, an hour ago! You said there is no chance you fall for him! You said the brainy-sensitive guys are not your type!" Zack yelled frustrated.

"And they weren't. Cody is just… Amazing." She leaned on the wall dreamy.

"We paid you! Well, London did, but still!" Zack added less angry than before.

"Here, I don't want it anymore, 'Kay?" she said positive, handing over the check to Zack.

"What?" he took the check, "No! You don't understand how harm you've done!"

Ashley was about to responded, but Marcus, who was quiet while the argument spoke up before her, "Okay, why won't we all just calm down? It's no problem she has feelings for him, just don't meet with Cody and forget about him and everything will be fine."

Zack's face softened at Marcus offer, "Yeah, just forget about him."

"Oh, I don't think so," Ashley said with an evil smile, "Cody is different from other guys, he's sweet and kind, and he will never hurt anyone." She continued, looking at their confusing faces, "And I'm going to do everything to keep him mine."

* * *

**Hey, so this is chapter 3. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for your reviews guys, it really means alot. So we have two girls who like Cody, and this only means one thing: WAR! Raview! **


End file.
